Hidden Memory
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Pokeshipping AU. Satoshi is female in this fic. Satoshi and Kasumi have always been best friends, but a memory seems to be missing and something had to be addressed.


Title: Hidden Memory  
rating: PG  
Shipping: Pokeshipping  
Notes: A VERY late chirstmas present for a friend,Kasumisukimix (Kris). And, I changed Ash's gender in this fic. I tried to keep it as in character as I could. Critique always welcomed and most of all, I hope you enjoy, guys.

Hidden Memory

***

_"I gotta do this!" Satoshi grumbled, as she was appalled by the exhausted state of the pokemon. What was happening was nothing but burning cruelty. The sight of Mew and Mewtwo, as bitter rivals burning in their aura was too painful to watch. What was worse was the suffering that the rest of the pokemon were feeling. Satoshi could only imagine how that sort of pain must feel. "I have to stop this, but before I do..."_

__

"SATO-"

She kissed her. She kissed her with great passion. "Incase I don't comeback alive, I wanna say... I LOVE YOU KASU!"

Kasumi's heart bounced. Satoshi was about to stop the fierce fight between Mew and Mewtwo. She tried to grab onto her arm, but she had no luck – she ran. Kasumi was left too breathless to chase after the wild girl.

"YOU HAVE TO STOP RIGHT NOW!" Satoshi begged at the top of her voice. Mewtwo and Mew's glowing auras zoomed aggressively. Satoshi dashed in the center of the stadium. For one last time, she squealed "STOP!" The beams clashed into her body, taking her life. Everyone present was silent. Pikachu's tears became contagious, until the sky was clear again.

_The events were best forgotten, according to Mewtwo. _

***

Having a crush on a friend, seemed to be quite normal. Kasumi had fallen into that category. Kasumi's crush, was a girl named Satoshi. Looking back at it now, she was surprised how all these feelings might not have happened. If Satoshi never broke her bike when she was ten, they might not have shared the close friendship they had today. The pair of them were completely innocent at that time, just a pair of kids who had fun on their journeys. Over the months, some people had to question their sexuality though because of how much they acted like an _old married couple_. It provoked Kasumi's mind a lot.

There would be times she wondered why she was wasting her time with Satoshi; there were plenty of boys out there for her. Then there would be times that she felt that Satoshi was her best friend. Despite the highs and lows, Kasumi always admired Satoshi for her determination, happy attitude and her guts to keep on fighting. Yes, her hyperactivity could be annoying, but she was proud of how grown up she's become. When they first met, she sabotaged her bike, called Kasumi a b_i_tch, slapped her in the face, (though she insisted it was an accident) and squealed when she caught her caterpie.

Kasumi just followed Satoshi so she could pay for a new bicycle. She followed her, assisted her, befriended her, helped her, healed her, supported her, all the way to Johto. Now Satoshi and Kasumi were in Masara Town, where Satoshi's life began. Kasumi was now blessed that Satoshi destroyed her bike.

Satoshi was not the most intelligent girl in the world. Her locks of coal hair swirled around her face. Her back relaxed on the couch staring up next to her friend Kasumi. "I'm hungry," she stated staring into Kasumi's aqua eyes, "is there any chocolate left?" Satoshi was a total pig when it came to eating; she just finished off a packet of biscuits.

"No," Kasumi sighed gently closing her eyes, "you finished them all yesterday."

"Damn," she moaned.

"You know, " Kasumi told her, "there is some fruit and salad in the fridge."

"What kind?" Satoshi asked as her hazel eyes were fixed onto Kasumi's gentle face, "any more of them nice biscuits?"

"You finished them all last night," Kasumi moaned again, "and I was planning to save some for Togepi." Now she had to buy some more biscuits, those were the ones Togepi liked. "They are some apples in the fridge if your hungry; that's healthier than chocolate and biscuits."

Pikachu hopped in between Satoshi and Kasumi, passing both of them an apple.

"Honestly," Takeshi interrupted, "how you can eat so much and still be hungry is amazing." He read the map as he spoke, "you're seriously going to have to cut down, save some for the others too."

"My daughter's a growing girl," Hanako stated, passing Pikachu a red apple, "isn't that right, Sugar-plum?"

"Yeah, I am growing girl," Satoshi replied stroking back her long black hair, "I am a brilliant trainer too!"

"You should cut down on the vanity a little bit," suggested Kasumi who rolled her eyes, "and comb our hair while you're at it!"

"I'd say the same to you. You should before you get gray and bold. I see the gray in your now."

"You don't want to insult me, Satoshi!" Kasumi reminded her with folded arm. "I could easily kill you." Kasumi wouldn't even dream of hurting Satoshi, but she found it so funny when the pair of them teased with each other; she wanted to see what Satoshi would pull out the bag this time.

"I'd like to see you try," Satoshi giggled, "you'd fail within the first three seconds." She pointed to Kasumi's crimson cheeks, "I can tell by looking at your face; you're asking for it!"

"W-wha..." Kasumi's cheeks deepened in color. Satoshi rubbed her nose against Kasumi and giggled again.

"See?" Satoshi stuck out her tongue, "I told ya you'd fail within the first three seconds."

"Actually," Kasumi reminded her, "I haven't even started yet."

"You're just a soar loser." Satoshi grumbled, "three seconds gone!"

"Who else round here is a soar loser?" Kasumi asked, "I remember the times you used to cry when you lost."

This time, it was Satoshi who was silent. She couldn't really say anything; Kasumi was correct, her eyes used to flood whenever she lost a battle. Even if she tried not to cry, she would. After her eleventh birthday, she would just sulk sometimes. She stopped crying after Shigeru defeated her in a battle against Satoshi's Pikachu and eevee. Kasumi used to get annoyed from Satoshi's ranting about Shigeru and vowed one day to defeat him. Kasumi often wondered, if Satoshi liked him? The jet haired girl would have gone livid if someone asked her.

The more Kasumi thought about it, the more she wanted to say it. She was scared. Scared that it might come out right.

"SEE!" Satoshi continued to point at her friend, Kasumi.

"You two should try mud-wrestling!" Takeshi interrupted."That would be hilarious!"

The girls stared at Brock, giving him an angry stare.

"I'm going outside." Satoshi announced.

"Roll that skirt down!" Hanako demanded at her daughter.

"It's fine, Mom." Satoshi replied stepping out in a violet skirt. Kasumi caught a glimpse of her panties and quickly skipped behind and save Satoshi.

"Do be careful outside!" Hanako cried out again. "Watch out for perverts! Call me if you need anything like sanitary towels and clean underwear."

"YES MOM!" Satoshi flushed in humiliation. "Let's go Kasumi." Satoshi dragged Kasumi out of the door and the door slammed. "Why does my mother have to be embarrassing?"

"You're mom's nice." Kasumi giggled, "she's just looking out for you like any mother should."

***

"Takeshi's a pervert."

"That's not a nice thing to say, Kasu." Satoshi told her in a calm tone.

"It's true," the redhead sighed., "if you were less dense _you'd know._" Kasumi and Satoshi shared a tropical relaxing moment on the fields. Summer's day couldn't be any better than this; clear sky, dancing sky and sparkles from the sun.

"So how is he a pervert?" Satoshi asked in curiosity.

"Nevermind," Kasumi smiled patting Satoshi on the head. One look at a hot girl and Takeshi would scream for them, sexually frustrated to be precise.

"I do wonder," Satoshi admitted, "with people going on about us acting like an old couple- what if we were? Brock seems to have a thing with lesbians, too."

One thing that Kasumi liked about Satoshi was her ambitious curiosity. This was out of the blue for Satoshi, anything related to romance would not sink in. - she was more interesting with her pokemon to care about relationships. First time she ever asked a romance-related question. Kasumi herself, didn't know the answer – not right now anyway. "Well, I don't know.... sometimes you should ignore what people say."

"I know," Satoshi said grabbing her own hair, "but people say it a lot and it's been on my mind lately. You know I don't pay any interest in boys, it doesn't mean I'm a lesbian."

"Just let them think what they want, Satoshi." Kasumi told her, "it won't stop you from being a good trainer."

"You have a good point there." Satoshi agreed with her. "I gotta keep working hard, cause one day I'm going to battle my idol, Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia!" Cynthia was a tough trainer, who gave Satoshi inspiration. She was a humble blonde in black who could wipe out a newbie blindfolded. Satoshi would go on saying that she would beat them all; her first rival, Shigeru; The elite four; gym leaders around the world; take part in any league she could and of course, travel with new friends and make new adventures along the way. Kasumi could feel Satoshi's determination.

"You know you're one of my best friends, Kasumi?" Satoshi paused until Kasumi stared at her. "Well, we've had a lot of memories together, but I got a feeling there's one special memory that's so magical we've forgotten it now."'

"Any idea what this memory is?"

"I haven't got a clue." Satoshi admitted, "but, I think maybe if we don't remember it now, we could make one. We could go to Hollywood; I'll love the food, you'll love everything about it, and Takeshi would like the girls. Maybe something out of the ordinary, we could be anything we want to be." Kasumi could hear the enthusiasm. "We could be pirates, ninjas, dancers, singers, trainers, vampires, witches, birds, ANYTHING!"

"You' have a wide imagination." Kasumi smiled.

"The ideas are awesome though, right?"

"I'm happy, the way things are." Kasumi replied more quieter. Satoshi started fiddling with the redhead's hair. Her fingers wrapped in ginger locks. Kasumi felt her hair become untied, allowing for the raven-haired girl's fingers to explore her head even more.

"You look pretty with your hair down," Satoshi said happily, "you should have it down more often because you have nice hair."

"Thanks," Kasumi blushed, although she felt awkward. Then again, Satoshi sometimes came up with the most unusual thoughts; she was a big dreamer.

"No problem." Satoshi continued brushing with her fingers. Meanwhile, Pikachu came zooming forward and bounced onto Satoshi's head. Pikachu's feel tickled her scoup. "HEY PIKACHU, I SPENT AGES ON MY HAIR!"

"OUCH!" Kasumi yelled out.

Pikachu slouched to the grass whilst Satoshi just realized that she pulled onto Kasumi's hair too hard. "Are you all right, Kasumi?"

"I'd be better if you didn't pull my hair like that." Kasumi snapped. She sat up in eye level with Satoshi.

"I lied..."

"Lied about what?"

"... Well," Satoshi stuttered, "nevermind, can't say it now."

"Why not?" Kasumi asked, for a moment she thought Satoshi was going to say something vital. She had to know what she lied about.

"I'll tell ya later." Satoshi's cheeks flushed again.

"You're telling me right now, Miss Satoshi!" Kasumi grabbed the front of Satoshi's shirt and slammed her onto the grass. Satoshi closed her eyes, her heart hammering. "Whatever you've lied about, tell me; It can't be that bad."

"I lied about not being a..."

"I'm still your friend, I can keep it a secret." Kasumi promised, tapping her shoulder.

"Kasumi, I--I can't." Satoshi looked away.

"Pikaa!" Pikachu was also tapping Satoshi's shoulder.

"I should tell her?" Satoshi asked Pikachu. Pikachu was quick to nod. Satoshi gulped; the butterflies in her stomach still caused havoc. Kasumi could tell that the words were trapped in her throat. She sounded desperate to tell her, but scared it wouldn't come out right. Seeing Satoshi's eyes filling up made her feel awful.

"Sorry, Satoshi." Kasumi leaned onto Satoshi, hugging her with care. "You can say later."

"I think I'll tell ya know." Satoshi decided. "There's no easy way to say this but, I lied about not being a lesbian. I was scared about it, okay. That's why I was wanting to hide it and I thought it wouldn't matter because I would concentrate more on my training. I didn't want to freak anyone out; it didn't feel normal. But I just wanted to get it out somehow, I was frightened that it wouldn't come out right."

Kasumi hugged her even tighter. "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you told me." Saying that she liked her more as a friend would have been the icing on the cake, the place was correct but Satoshi needed more time to develop around her sexuality.

"Why are you glad?" Satoshi was confused.

"Well, it's nice to know you trust me with these sort of things. I'll keep it a secret, for you."

"Thanks a lot, Kasumi," Satoshi said, "you've always been there for me."

"Thanks for being there for me, too." Kasumi pressed her lips on Satoshi's cheek and she giggled.

__________________________________________________ ___  
Notes: I think the first scene might have been a bit confusing. So the first scene was set in the first Pokemon movie with Mewtwo. That's just a bit of a twisted version of one of the my fav scenes in that movie. That was the hidden memory. So the rest of this fic is set when they're older, maybe after Sinnoh in an AU setting.


End file.
